Jangada/II/12
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} I. t. Zachodziła tu więc nader ważna okoliczność, której ani Joam Dacosta ani rodzina jego przewidziéć nie mogła. Czytelnicy przypominają sobie zapewne pierwszy rozdział tej powieści i wiedzą, że dokument napisany był tak iż go ani przeczytać ani zrozumieć nie można było, to jest jednym z licznych sposobów używanych w kryptologii. Ale jakim? Otóż wykryciem i rozwiązaniem trudnego tego zadania miał się zająć człowiek obdarzony najbystrzejszym i najprzenikliwszym umysłem. Przed oddaleniem się Benita i jego towarzyszy, sędzia kazał zrobić wierną kopię dokumentu, i zachowując oryginał oddał ją Benitowi i Manuelowi, aby mogli przedstawić ją Joamowi Dacosta. Umówiwszy się o której godzinie mają przybyć nazajutrz, udali się niezwłocznie do więzienia i tam opowiedziawszy mu wszystko, pokazali mu kopię dokumentu. Joam Dacosta przez chwilę bacznie się w nią wpatrywał, poczem wstrząsnąwszy głową oddał ją synowi, mówiąc: — Być może iż jest w tem dowód mojej niewinności, którego dostarczyć nigdy nie mogłem, ale pisma tego odczytać nie umiem. Jeźli więc nie przemówi za mną całe poczciwie spędzone życie, niczego nie mogę się spodziewać od sądów ludzkich i Bogu tylko los mój polecam. Wszyscy to pojmowali iż jeźli dokument nie będzie mógł być przeczytanym, skazańcowi żadna nie pozostawała nadzieja. — Ojcze drogi, dokument musi być odczytany; nie ma prawie skrytopisma któregoby z pomocą pewnych zasad odgadnąć nie można... Nie trać więc nadziei, Ojcze, Bóg który dozwolił nam cudem prawie odzyskać usprawiedliwiający cię dokument, nie opuści nas i nadal, oświeci nasz umysł i dozwoli go odczytać. Joam Dacosta uściskał Benita i Manuela, poczem odeszli śpiesząc się wracać na jangadę gdzie Jakita i Mina oczekiwały ich niecierpliwie. Opowiedzieli im wszystko co zaszło od wczoraj; odszukanie zwłok Torresa, przy których znaleziono dokument, oraz dziwaczny sposób w jaki napisał go towarzysz awanturnika, który widać obawiając się aby za życia jego jeszcze zeznanie nie wpadło komuś w ręce i nie zostało odczytane, uciekł się do skrytopisma, wskazując zapewnie klucz do niego Torresowi. Lina była obecną tej rozmowie; wiedziała także iż Fragoso poznał w Torresie byłego kapitana leśnego, wykonywającego niecne swe rzemiosło w okolicach ujść Madeiry. — W jakichże okolicznościach go poznałeś? zapytała. — Podczas jednej z wycieczek moich do prowincyi Amazonek, odrzekł Fragoso. — A owa blizna? — Opowiem ci jak to było. Pewnego dnia przybyłem do missyi Aranas, właśnie w chwili gdy Torres, którego nigdy przedtem nie widziałem, pokłócił się z jednym ze swoich towarzyszy — a wszystko to skończone łotry — kłótnia skończyła się bójką na noże, w której Torres został ciężko raniony w rękę. Ponieważ nie było doktora, przyzwano mnie dla opatrzenia rany, otóż wtedy go poznałem. — Co prawda nie ma co zajmować się Torresem, skoro już nie żyje i nie on był sprawcą tej zbrodni, rzekła Lina. — Zapewnie, odrzekł Fragoso, ale bądź spokojna; cóż u licha! przecież co jest napisane da się w końcu odczytać, i niewinność Joama Dacosta zostanie udowodnioną. Tą nadzieją pocieszali się Benito, Manuel, Jakita i Mina; długie godziny przesiadywali nad kopją dokumentu, ale pomimo wszelkich usiłowań, ani słowa przeczytać nie mogli. Lecz nie oni tylko, ale i sędzia Jarriquez gorliwie pracował nad tem. Gdy po pierwszem zaraz badaniu więźnia, tożsamość Joama Dacosta nie podlegała zaprzeczeniu, złożył sprawozdanie władzom w Rio-Janeiro, i sprawę tę uważał za skończoną — inaczej się stało. Przyznać trzeba iż od chwili znalezienia dokumentu, sędzia znalazł się w swoim żywiole. On, który tak namiętnie lubił rozwiązywać wszelkie kombinacye liczbowe, odgadywać szarady, rebusy, logogryfy i wszelkie podobne łamigłówki, nie mógł patrzeć obojętnie na tę nowego rodzaju zagadkę, tem więcej gdy pomyślał że może zawiera się w niej rzeczywiście zeznanie uniewinniające Joama Dacosta. Był w posiadaniu kryptogramu — chybaby go nie znał ktoby mógł pomyśleć iż nie zabierze się z największą gorliwością do jego odczytania. Wolałby nie jeść, nie pić, choćby nie spać nawet, byle odcyfrować kryptogram. Zaraz po odejściu Benita i Manuela kazał przez kilka godzin nie przyjmować nikogo, i z dokumentem w ręku, zasiadł w fotelu w swoim gabinecie. Włożył na nos okulary, postawił przy sobie na stole tabakierkę i zażywszy pokaźną szczyptę tabaki, zaczął rozmyślać zatopiony w kryptogramie. A że będąc sam miał zwyczaj głośno rozmawiać z sobą, posłuchajmy co mówił: — Trzeba systematycznie zabrać się do tej pracy, utworzyć sobie jakąś zasadę... bez zasady nie ma logiki, a bez logiki do niczego się nie dojdzie. Poczem przebiegł uważnie oczami cały dokument od początku do końca. Obejmował on sto wierszy, podzielonych na sześć ustępów. — Hm! mówił sobie sędzia Jarriquez, po głębokim namyśle; łamać głowę nad każdym z kolei ustępem, byłoby to tracić czas daremnie — trzeba więc wybrać jeden z nich i to naturalnie, najważniejszy — a takim musi być niezawodnie ostatni, streszczający w sobie poprzedzające. Zdaje się że nazwiska powinny wprowadzić mnie na ślad, a szczególniej nazwisko Joama Dacosta, które jeźli tylko jest zamieszczone w dokumencie, musi koniecznie być powtórzonem w ostatnim ustępie. Rozumowanie sędziego było bardzo logiczne; nie chciał trudzić się daremnie i tracić czasu nad całym dokumentem, gdyż doszedłszy jak przeczytać jeden, inne już odczytałby z łatwością. Otóż paragraf ten składał się z 276 liter niepodzielonych w wyrazy; liter dużych, przecinków ani punktów nie było wcale, co naturalnie nadzwyczaj utrudniało odczytanie. Oto parę początkowych wierszy: P h y i s l y d d q f d z x g a s g z z q q e h x g k f n d r x u j u g i o c y t d x o k s b x h h n y p o h d v y r u m h u h p n y... Tak pisanych wierszy ostatni paragraf obejmował dwanaście. — Zobaczmy, mówił do siebie sędzia, czy z tej zbieraniny liter dadzą się złożyć sylaby i słowa, do czego trzeba takiej liczby samogłosek, które dołączone do współgłosek, dałyby się składać i wymawiać!... Najpierw tedy składa się phy... tu znów gas... a! tu ujugi... Czyby to czasem nie była nazwa owego miasta afrykańskiego nad brzegami Tanganaiki? Ale cóżby to miasto miało tu znaczyć?... Tu czyta się ypo, byłożby to po grecku?... Jeszcze dalej rym... pny... jor... phetoz... juggay... saz... gruz... a tu red... let... Dwa wyrazy angielskie. I znowu powtórzone rym... a tu wyraźnie oto!... Rzucił dokument na stół i zamyślił się głęboko. Wszystkie słowa jakie złożyć mogłem, mówił sobie, są tak dziwaczne, iż ani podobna wskazać z jakiego pochodzą języka. Jedne niby greckie, drugie podobne do holenderskich, inne znów do angielskich, a jeszcze inne do żadnego ze znanych mi języków... Wiele współgłosek zupełnie złożyć mi się nie dają... widzę że trudno, bardzo trudno będzie znaleźć klucz tego kryptogramu. I zaczął wybijać palcami na stole jakąś jakby pobudkę, jak gdyby dla podniecenia swoich władz umysłowych. Wszystkich liter jest w tym ustępie 276, trzeba tedy zobaczyć ile razy i w jakim do siebie stosunku litery te się powtarzają. Wziął ołówek i obliczał litery w porządku alfabetycznym. Zajęło mu to kwadrans czasu, i oto jaki wypadł rachunek: A'' — było powtórzone trzy razy; ''b — 4 razy, c'' — 3; ''d — 16; e'' — 9; ''f — 10; g'' — 13; ''h — 23; i'' — 4; ''j — 8; k'' — 9; ''l — 9; m'' — 9; ''n — 9; o'' — 12; ''p — 16; q'' — 16; ''r — 12; s'' — 10; ''t — 8; u'' — 17; ''v — 13; x'' — 12; ''y — 19; z'' — 12 razy. A! zawołał sędzia, szczególna rzecz! w tym tak krótkim ustępie użyte są wszystkie litery alfabetu... Gdyby wziąć pierwszą lepszą książkę, i przejrzeć w niej tyle wierszy ile ich powstać może z 276 liter, chyba nie napotkałby w żadnym takim ustępie pomieszczonych wszystkich liter... hum, ale może to traf tylko!... Teraz, zobaczmy jeszcze czy samogłoski są tu w normalnym stosunku do współgłosek. — I zaczął obliczać. ''A — trzy razy; e'' — 9; ''i — 4; o'' — 12; ''w — 17; y'' — 19 razy — razem 64 samogłosek. — Tak więc na 276 współgłosek, przypada 64 samogłosek... Stosunek normalny! przypada jedna piąta część samogłosek, jak w abecadle gdzie na 25 liter wogóle, jest sześć samogłosek. Zdaje się więc że dokument ten napisany jest w naszym portugalskim języku, i tylko zmieniono znaczenie liter. Jeźli zmiany te są stałe, jeźli np. zamiast ''b. zawsze używane jest l'', zamiast ''o — v'', zamiast ''g — k'', ''u zamiast r'' i tak dalej zrzekam się mego urzędu jeźli nie potrafię przeczytać... I sędzia Jarriquez miał zupełną słuszność, gdyby dokument pisany był w ten sposób, przy jego wytrwałości, trochę prędzej czy później, przeczytałby go niezawodnie. — Jakaż tedy litera powtarza się tu najczęściej, mówił sobie — ''h — bo aż 23 razy, co już samo wykazuje że h'' ma tu inne znaczenie i musi oznaczać literę najczęściej powtarzającą się w alfabecie portugalskim, ponieważ przypuszczam że dokument ten w nim jest pisany. Zatem musi ono znaczyć ''a lub o''. W języku angielskim lub francuzkim, byłoby to ''e, we włoskim i'' lub ''a. Będę tedy uważał je za a'' lub ''o. Następnie obliczał które z kolei litery powtarzają się najczęściej, i pokazało się że a powtórzone było tylko 3 razy, zamiast powtarzać się najczęściej. Jasny dowód że znaczenie liter jest zmienione! pomyślał i zaczął czynić dalsze spostrzeżenia, dowodzące niezwykłej bystrości umysłu. Nareszcie po trzygodzinnej nużącej pracy, w której trzymał się porządku w jakim powtarzają się zwykle samogłoski i współgłoski, zdołał ułożyć alfabet, który jeźli rzeczywiście odgadł zasadę, wykazać mu powinien prawdziwe znaczenie liter użytych w dokumencie. Należało więc tylko próbować odczytać go, podstawiając litery ułożonego alfabetu w miejsce użytych w dokumencie. Sędzia Jarriquez był teraz silnie wzruszony, zostając pod wpływem tej umysłowej rozkoszy żywszej daleko niżby się to zdawać mogło, jakiej doznaje człowiek który po kilkogodzinnem namyślaniu się i dochodzeniu, odgadł nareszcie znaczenie nadzwyczaj trudnego logogryfu. — Spróbujemy teraz, rzekł sobie; doprawdy dziwnem by było, gdybym nie rozwiązał teraz tej trudnej zagadki. Zdjął okulary, przetarł szkła, poczem znów włożywszy je pochylił się nad dokumentem, i położywszy przed sobą dokument i ułożony alfabet, zaczął pod literamy każdego z kolei wiersza pisać litery, które według niego miały odpowiadać prawdziwemu znaczeniu liter skrytopisma. Pisząc ani myślał przekonać się po pierwszym zaraz wierszu, czy z liter tych układały się jakieś wyrazy, pragnął sprawić sobie tę niewypowiedzianą rozkosz, aby od razu przeczytać cały dokument od początku do końca. — No! teraz czytajmy! zawołał skończywszy pisać. I zaczął czytać. Przebóg! cóż to za dziwaczne składały się dźwięki — tak jak i w dokumencie nie było ani jednego wyrazu, nie było najmniejszego sensu. — Kroć sto tysięcy! krzyknął sędzia, rzucając z gniewem dokument i z taką pracą ułożony alfabet.